Is Satan evil?
by Carlaous
Summary: "Mommy" "Yes dear?" "Is Satan an evil man?" "Yes darling, he is the evilest of them all" Jon Moxley one shot


_"Mommy"_

 _"Yes dear?"_

 _"Is Satan an evil man?"_

 _"Yes darling, he is the evilest of them all"_

He smirked after blowing the smoke out, putting his cigarette out on the lifeless body laying by his feet. This memory of his childhood keeps coming back to him, since through his childhood, all of what he learned and heard was how evil Satan is and that he only misleads people.

Satan will only seduce you, grant you all what you desire before throwing you into the arms of hell. His mom's warnings about straying from God's path, about giving in to Satan and his desires, rings in his ears all the time but only to make him laugh.

It was so cute of her to lie, to paint a picture of Satan thinking it will scare him. This picture was all he thought as he laid in his bed as a child; it enticed him to get to know Satan. If Satan can grant him what he wants, why is he a bad man then?

Growing up, he admired Satan more. All what God wanted, was testing people's patience and will while Satan did nothing but give everyone what they wanted. Satan was a man of simple choices, and he liked that. You want something? Have it. That's the philosophy he believed in, he believed in Satan.

He looked at the cuffed man in the corner, feeling bored. He stuck needles inside his throat, leaving the man gaping and unable to close his mouth. He yanked the metal chain, startling the girl that had the collar around her throat. She crawled to his chair with her knees and elbows buckling, unable to hold her beaten up body.

"Hurry up, or do you want me to finish the other eye too?" he ranted in impatience.

She sobbed and crawled quicker, afraid of the threat. He got her right eye popped by sticking glass into it, and she can't afford to sacrifice her other eye. When she reached his knees, he opened the zipper of his pants, freeing his dick. She winced internally; he is going to choke her with his dick before torturing the cuffed man.

He released a throaty groan once she started working on his dick; hailing Satan for all the pleasure he is blessing him with. He took the small pack of white powder, and a rolled up hundred dollar bill. Putting the powder into a straight line on his thigh, he sniffed it immediately before kicking the girl in her guts.

She fell back, clenching her stomach and rolling in pain. He stood up, stroking himself until he released on her thighs. Grapping her by her hair, he through her out of his way before heading to the cuffed man who began crying at the sight of him getting closer. It only made him smirk; he liked the look of pure fear on people's faces.

"I was told you're a priest" Jon said as he sat in front of the man "Now tell me, that God that you pray to every day, where is he? Aren't you in need of him now?"

The man only began crying harder, and the needles stuck in his throat were not making the job any easier for him. Blood spilled out of his mouth again, making Job grin sadistically, blood-red was his favorite color. Religious men blood and tears were the only things he wants to see every day. Those are the men that tell everyone how Satan is evil, and tell everyone to follow God.

They are the ones that tell people not sin, to control their desires and their anger. They tell people that God is by their side and will always be there to help, yet here he is cuffed and helpless, where is his God to rescue him?

Jon took out the needles, and the man began coughing and crying in a hoarse voice. He took a hold of him by his hair and slammed his head to the wall behind him "Tell me, where is your God?"

The man cried out in pain, his blood mixing with his tears and the sight of him this broken and in pain, brought nothing but satisfaction to Jon. This is what he lives for, seeing people in pain. He frowned as the man started murmuring incoherent words.

"Speak up"

"…Satan?"

Jon's eyebrows arched in displeasure, he hates in when people don't do what he tells them. Taking the plate of glass, he broke in on the man's head then took one of the big broken pieces and stabbed the man's arm with it.

"I said speak up"

It took too long from the man to speak, but he managed to do it somehow "You're a worshipper of Satan?"

Jon smiled at first, it widened, turned into a chuckle then into a loud laugh that echoed in the whole place. It was so funny what the man just said, but it wasn't the first time he heard it. His victims always assume that he worships Satan while it's nothing like that.

He doesn't worship Satan; Satan is his friend who was there for him when he was in need. Satan is the one who gave him the gift of sin, the one who never asked him to hold back when he wanted to fuck someone or when he wanted choke someone. Satan has always been by his side and never left him. Satan doesn't ask people to worship to give them what they want; Satan is everything that God isn't.

"Satan doesn't need worshippers"

Jon took the needles and stuck them back into the man's throat, enjoying the sounds of pain, enjoying his blood, his tears and the way his body trembled. He got hold of a small piece of glass and pinned the man's head with his elbow, using his left hand to open the man's eyes while scratching it with glass with his right hand. He never went to the pupil, he wanted the man to see him before he scratched his eye, and he wanted him to see nothing but the redness of his own blood.

Once he was done with his eyes, he dug his nails into the man's tongue, pulling it before slicing it with the glass. The man kept squirming, trying to get away from Jon but it was all failed attempts. Unaware that the more he fights, the more excited Jon gets.

Jon's eyes widened and couldn't stop himself from grinning, he couldn't stop himself from stabbing the glass to everywhere he can reach. Blood started squirting out and getting on his face, the hotness of it made him even more ecstatic.

The excitement and ecstasy took over him, clouding his head and blinding his eyes. Usually he follows a certain routine, but right now he just stabbing the man uncontrollably and unable to stop himself from laughing out loud. It felt great; it made him feel alive and only sin can make him feel this way. The man fell dead on the ground, ending Jon's fun a little too soon.

But Jon never runs out of bodies to play with, he turned to the chained girl that was shaking in fear under his gaze, knowing what's coming her way. He grinned madly and walked up to her, with a pile of glass in his hand. Throwing it straight to her face, he sat in front of her cross-legged.

"I was told you believe in God"


End file.
